The use of safety spark gaps in ignition systems is known and is disclosed, for example in "Die elektrische Ausrustung des Kraftfahrzeuges", Part 1, Zundung (Ignition) by Klaiber, 3rd Edition, 1950, Technischer Verlag (Technical Publisher) Herbert Cram, Berlin W55. In this publication, a safety spark gap is described in which pointed electrodes are affixed to the high voltage terminal and to the ground or reference voltage terminal. The gap between these two pointed electrodes is such that electrical breakdown will occur if the ignition voltage does not reach the spark plug. Any overvoltage resulting from malfunction in the ignition system is thus directed to a place where it can cause no damage, for example, where, otherwise, insulation breakdown might occur. The gap between the pointed electrodes must be carefully adjusted in such a manner that the breakdown voltage of the gap is above the breakdown voltage under normal operation at the spark gap; of the spark plug On the yet, the breakdown voltage at the safety gap must not be too high. Sufficient sensitivity to overvoltage must remain under all conditions, to prevent damage to insulated portions as for example flashover or burning of the insulation. It is thus rather difficult, in the spark gaps, to adjust the distance between the pointed electrodes in such a way that, on the one hand, normal operation of the spark plug is not impeded and, on the other hand, sufficient protection is offered for the various insulating portions.